dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heize
Perfil *'Nombre:' 헤이즈 / Heize *'Nombre real:' 장다혜 / Jang Da Hye *'Profesión:' Cantante y Rapera *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Masan, Corea del Sur *'Altura:' 166cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' Studio blu (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia:' Stone Music Entertainment Biografía Heize es una cantante coreana de Rap. Debutó el año 2014 con su single "After I've Wandered A Bit". Próximamente, en el año 2015 comenzó su participación en el conocido programa survival de Mnet: Unpretty Rapstar 2. Temas para Dramas * Would Be Better tema para Prison Playbook (2017) * Round and Round (junto a Han Soo Ji) tema para Goblin (2017) * Did You Come in a UFO? (junto a Go Young Bae) tema para Don't Dare to Dream (2016) Programas de TV * Mnet PRESENT - Heize (Mnet, 2016) Mini-Documental * I Live Alone (MBC, 2016 - Ep. 170) * PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016 - Ep. 6) * Unpretty Rapstar 2 (Mnet, 2015) *Wanna One Go X-Con Videos Musicales * Kisum - No Jam (2016) * And July (Feat. DEAN & DJ Friz) (2016) * Shut Up & Groove (Feat. DEAN)(2016) * Star (2016) * DAVII - Navigation (Feat. Heize) (2017) Anuncios * 2017: NBA (ropa) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Crucial Star - Chillin’ (feat. Fana) (2013) *Hyobin - Hug Me (2014) *Unpretty Rapstar 2 - Don't Stop (2015) *Jessi y Wheesung (Prod by Verbal Jint) - Me, Myself & I (2015) *Chan Yeol (EXO) - Don't Make Money (2015) *Vanilla Acoustic - Blind Date (2016) *Jun Hyung - Wonder If (2017) *Chen - Lil' Something (2017) *DAVII - Navigation (feat. Heize) (2017) *J.Y. Park - Regrets (Duet. Heize) (2017) *Kisum - 남겨둘게 (It’s Okay) (Feat. Heize) (2018) *Jun Hyung - Is It Still (Feat. Heize) (CD only) (2018) *DAVII - Only Me (Feat. Heize) (2018) *THE HEAL Premios Curiosidades *El 05 de octubre de 2015 se reveló que se encontraba en una relación con el Rapero Crucial Star, relación que terminó tras un par de años. Siendo evidenciado su quiebre en el programa de Mnet; Unpretty Rapstar 2, tras una batalla de diss entre Heize y KittiB. *En HEIZE TV, parte del programa Unpretty Rapstar 2 en el que Heize cargaba la cámara por momento, mostrando su realidad en backstage, confesó que sabía de los comentarios de los fans sobre su parecido con Nam Taehyun, y a un zorro fénec. *En Unpretty Rapstar 2 solía llamar la atención por su bonita apariencia; Ex participantes de Show Me The Money lo comentaron también. *Luce un pequeño tatuaje con su apodo/nombre artístico (Heize) en la mano izquierda. *Usaba frenillos/brackets al momento de entrar al programa Unpretty Rapstar 2. *Las letras de sus canciones tienden a ser románticas - Gusta de rapear sobre amor. *Moon Suah, trainne de YG Entertainment y también participante de Unpretty Rapstar 2, denominó a Heize como su supuesta ¨Madre¨. *Logró llegar hasta la semifinal de la segunda temporada de Unpretty Rapstar, en donde colaboró con el miembro de EXO, Park Chan Yeol. *Junto con las raperas Kasper, Truedy y Ash B firmó un contrato con la agencia Mnet Media 'para futuras actividades. *La canción "Lil' Something" en colaboración con Chen para SM Station logro llegar al #1 en las listas. *La canción "And July" en colaboración con DEAN & DJ Friz obtuvo buenos puestos en las lista, pudo llegar al #1 en ollehmusic. *La canción "Star" a logrado llegar al #1 en melon, ollehmusic, naver y genie. *'Mnet ah hecho un episodio especial sobre Heize y su comeback el cual fue llamado. Mnet PRESENT-HEIZE el cual esta disponible en M2. * A los 2 días de lanzamiento de "Star" logro un Perfect All-Kill. * Su canción "And July" puede escucharse de fondo en el nuevo drama Goblin, exactamente en el episodio número dos, cuando algunos de los personajes se encuentran reunidos en una cafetería. * A tan solo 9 horas del lanzamiento de su nueva cancion promocional "Don't know you" de su nuevo mini-album "/ / /" logro un All-Kill logrando asi llegar al número #1 en tiempo real en todas las listas. * Increiblemente Heize logro un Perfect All-Kill a dos días del lanzamiento de "Don't know you". * Su canción "You, Clouds, Rain" logro llegar al #1 en 5 listas. Esto es muy sorprendente ya que no es su canción promocional. * Heize se convirtió en una de las pocas artistas en conseguir que una de sus canciones no promocionales logren un Perfect All-Kill, ya que con la canción "You, Clouds, Rain" lo logró. Esto es un gran triunfo para la artista. *En la emisión del día 17/07/14, Heize se llevo a casa su 1° trofeo con la cancion no promocional ( lo cual es aun más increible) "You, Clouds, Rain". *Heize tenía signos de fiebre y vomitó después de su presentación de SBS Gayo Daejeon 2017 y terminó desmayándose, ingresó en el hospital el 26 de diciembre. Originalmente fue diagnosticada con un resfriado común, pero su condición ha empeorado rápidamente desde entonces. Su agencia confirmó que Heize se someterá a una cirugía para tratar sus síntomas. *En menos de 5 horas, Heize logró conseguir un All Kill en tiempo real en todas las listas, con su nuevo single "Jenga" de su nuevo mini álbum "Wind". El resto de sus canciones están muy bien posicionadas también. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook *Instagram Galería HEIZE1.jpg HEIZE2.jpg HEIZE3.jpg HEIZE4.jpg HEIZE5.jpg HEIZE6.jpg DUZp9AvW0AEU98T.jpg HEIZE7.jpg Videografía Vibe X Chen X Heize - Lil' Something|Lil' Something (feat. Chen) Shut Up & Groove (Feat. DEAN) MV|Shut Up & Groove (feat. DEAN) Heize - And July (feat. DEAN & DJ Friz)|And July (feat. DEAN & DJ Friz) Heize - Star| Star Heize - Don't Know You|Don't Know You Heize - You, Clouds, Rain (Feat. Shin Yong Jae)|You, Clouds, Rain (Feat. Shin Yong Jae) 헤이즈 (Heize) - 너와 함께한 시간 속에서 (In the Time Spent With You) MV| In the Time Spent With You 헤이즈 (Heize) - 내가 더 나빠 (didn't know me) MV| didn't know me |} Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:Studio blu Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment